Ultimate Bloodline
by storynerd
Summary: What if Naruto possessed a bloodline that rivaled or even passed the Sharingan? The ultimate jutsu stealing bloodline begins to surface in Naruto. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, this story belongs to my sister so I can't leave any notes. Read and review!!**

**

* * *

**

**In the Sandaime's office**

"HOKAGE – SAMA!!"

The Sandaime looked up, his eyebrows furrowed in anger. "What is it? I told my secretary not to let anyone in. We're in the middle of a meeting." Immediately, his expression changed from one of anger to one of curiosity and worry.

He recognized the squad that the ANBU belonged to. The ANBU that reported in was part of a team that was assigned to guard baby Naruto.

"Hokage – sama, Kazekage – sama, I apologize for intruding." The ANBU made his way to Sandaime's side and whispered his news into the Hokage's ear.

"What?" Sandaime asked, standing up from his chair.

"Please follow me Hokage – sama." The ANBU said as he turned to leave.

"Please excuse me Kazekage – san. Might we complete this treaty some other time?"

The Hokage waited long enough to see the Kazekage nod his head before teleporting out of the room.

Sandaime and the ANBU made their way into Naruto's room without alerting the residents of the foster home.

"What happened? Give me a report." Sandaime commanded to the ANBUs guarding Naruto. An ANBU wearing the dog mask stepped forward.

"Hokage – sama, just a few minutes ago, Naruto woke up and stared us."

"… you got scared of a two year old baby staring at you?" Sandaime questioned, exasperatedly. There had to be something else. They couldn't have been this incompetent.

"No Hokage – sama. Naruto had opened his eyes and turned to look at me when suddenly, his pupils flashed red. I was worried that maybe the Kyuubi was freed so I went forward to inspect him. As soon as I stepped close to him, he reached out and touched me. Instantly, I felt a sort of presence in my mind. I suddenly remembered memories of my time in the Academy for some reason. As soon as that happened, Naruto's eyes flashed green before he went back to sleep."

The room descended into silence.

The Hokage sighed heavily. He looked around at the ANBUs in the room. "What happened and said today in this room is considered as an S – class secret. I believe every one of you know the consequences of revealing an S-class secret."

The ANBUs all nodded.

"Hokage – sama, can you shed some light onto what happened here tonight?"

The Sandaime sighed.

"Naruto is the only survivor of a very old and powerful bloodline called the Nagori-Hokousha (memory walker). His bloodline enables him to enter your mind and call up certain memories that he either wants to see or he wants to torture you with using your most feared memories just by touching you."

"But, Hokage – sama, what happened when his pupils flashed red and green?" Asked an ANBU.

"When his pupils flashed red, that signals the bloodline is activated. He can't enter memories if his bloodline is off. When his pupils flashed green that signals that he has already copied certain memories. Memories can include jutsus and how to use them."

"So Naruto's bloodline is similar to the Sharingan." concluded an ANBU.

"Yes, his bloodline is similar but also different. He doesn't need to wait for the opponent to show the jutsu. Naruto only needs to touch his opponent, no matter how short the contact is. Only a brush of the hand is enough for part of his conscience to enter your mind and search your memories and memorize all your jutsus and weaknesses. But Naruto's clan can never work alone, except extremely powerful members, because a person without part of their conscience is like being half asleep. Therefore Naruto's clan worked in pairs. When one person is searching the opponents memories and copying everything, the other person protects the member that has parts of his or her conscience missing."

"So the Nagori-hokousha was invincible."

"Yes and no. The human mind can copy only so much and the Nagori clan had to copy something from every opponent they faced. Many members became crazy from storing so much information."

"Nagori?" questioned an ANBU.

"Naruto came from the Nagori clan but the Yondaime changed his last name to protect him. I can not give anymore information."

"It's unfortunate. No one from the Nagori clan has ever lived past their fifties. The pressure that's applied on their mind forces their lifespan to decrease. Nevertheless, young Nagoris are very formidable foes so we are very fortunate to have a Nagori in our village. Maybe Naruto can resurrect his clan and make the Nagori name famous again." Sandaime continued.

"Again? Hokage-sama, what did you mean by that?"

"The Nagori family was believed to have been assassinated ten years ago."

"But, Hokage – same, if the Nagoris are so powerful, then how come we've never heard about them?"

"That's because the Nagoris believed in secrecy and didn't want anyone knowing what the Nagori bloodline can do, kind of like the Hyuugas in our village. But the fact that no one can steal the Nagori bloodline has stumped everyone. But I guess the Nagoris liked the element of surprise in battle."

Sandaime looked around and noticed no more questions were going to be asked.

"Now that we know about Naruto, his family, and his bloodline, might I remind you that this is an S-class secret."

The ANBUs nodded in understanding.

"Very good."


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay Naruto, you only have to perform Bunshin no Jutsu." Iruka informed him.

'_Oh damn it! That's my worst skill' _Naruto cursed his luck.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" he yelled.

As the smoke cleared, Naruto could see… a useless bunshin.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I'm gonna have to fail you again."

Naruto dejectedly walked out of the room. As he exited the Academy doors, the sight of parents congratulating their children greeted him. He felt so lonely, sitting on his swing with no one beside him to comfort him. Suddenly, he found Mizuki – sensei beside him.

"Naruto, let's go to somewhere private. I want to tell you something."

Naruto followed Mizuki – sensei to a balcony and sat down.

"Iruka-sensei is not trying to pick on you." Mizuki began.

"Then why only me?" Naruto complained, swinging his feet over the edge.

"He's probably thinking he wants you to become genuinely strong. Since he's also an orphan."

Naruto was surprised.

"But… I really wanted to graduate." Naruto answered, sadly. After failing two times already, he really wanted to pass this time.

Mizuki laughed. "Well I guess there's no choice then…"

Naruto looked up at Mizuki, confused.

"I'll tell you a special secret." Mizuki whispered, sitting down next to Naruto.

'_Secret?'_ thought Naruto and listened intently as Mizuki told him the plan.

* * *

**That night at Iruka's House**

Iruka was thinking about the conversation he had with the Hokage that afternoon when he was suddenly interrupted by incessant knocking.

Iruka swun open the door. Mizuki was leaning on the door frame, panting in exhastion.

"What is it Mizuki?"

"We must go to Hokage – sama's place! It seems Naruto – kun has…taken the Scroll of Seals!"

"What?! The Scroll of Seals?!" Iruka shouted incredously.

_Naruto, what have you done?!_

**

* * *

In the Forest**

"Let's see…the first skill is…Kage Bunshin? What the hell?! Why does it start with the one I'm bad at?!" Naruto complained, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

As Naruto grudgingly started practicing Kage Bunshin, he noticed something.

"Wait a minute…I think I've done this before."

**

* * *

With the Hokage**

"He won't get away with this one!" shouted a ninja in the crowd.

"The Scroll of Seals is dangerous and was forbidden by the previous Hokage. If used in certain ways…" another ninja trailed off.

"He can't have taken it outside of the village." Shouted the ninja closest to the Hokage.

"Bring back Naruto, unharmed. Immediately!" ordered the Hokage, emphasizing the word 'unharmed'.

"Hai!"

With that the ninjas scattered to search for the demon vessel.


	3. Chapter 3

"Man this scroll's so easy! And it's supposed to be hard and dangerous. I can't believe I already learned half of the jutsus. I'm so going to pass when I show this to Iruka – sensei." Naruto said, proudly.

Naruto looked back at the scroll, his curiosity getting the better of him. He opened the scroll to see the next jutsu listed.

"One more jutsu won't hurt." Naruto said to himself as he began to memorize the seals.

* * *

"Finally…learned the jutsu." Naruto panted and collapsed on the forest floor.

'_But why was this jutsu so much harder than the others?'_

Suddenly, he heard footsteps on the ground. Naruto raised himself to a sitting position and looked up to see a very angry Iruka – sensei.

Naruto suddenly had a bad feeling in his stomach, and he was sure it wasn't because he was hungry.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Naruto jumped out of bed, ready for the day as he proudly put on his ninja forehead protector.

"Wonder who I'll get for my teammates and sensei. I hope I get someone strong so that they'll train me to become Hokage!" Naruto shouted excitedly as he raced out the door and quickly made his way to the Academy, not planning to be late on this important day.

**

* * *

At the Academy**

"SASUKE – KUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!" Sakura yelled as she ran into the room, racing with Ino. When she arrived at the spot that Sasuke sat, she noticed that someone else sat there.

"Hello Sakura – chan!" Naruto greeted happily.

"Naruto get out of my seat!! Sasuke – kun belongs to me!" Sakura screamed into Naruto's ear.

_Man she's loud…Wait what am I thinking? I love Sakura – chan!_

At that moment, Iruka – sensei arrived.

"Quiet down everyone. Quiet down. Congradulations everyone on passing the genin exams. I'm very proud of each and everyone of you. Being a ninja…" Iruka said as he went on with the meaning of being a ninja, other things about ninjas, their teams and their senseis.

**

* * *

That Night**

Naruto laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

_Tomorrow will be a looooong day. I CAN'T BELIEVE WE STILL HAVE TO TAKE ANOTHER TEST!!! _

Naruto, being himself, fell asleep with that thought in mind.

**

* * *

The Next Morning**

Naruto cracked one eye open, looking around to see if his sensei or teammates had come yet.

_Why did I come this early? _Naruto asked himself. These past few days, he had frequently questioned his own sanity. Starting with the jutsus in the Scroll of Seals, he had learned the jutsus like he already knew them. The seals and the amount of chakra came to him so easily though this did not apply to all of the jutsus. Then came the urge to practice wind and fire elemental jutsus. The urge was so strong that he dragged himself to the library and checked out six scrolls on beginner and chunin level jutsus. The final sudden change to his schedule was his light sleeping and early waker. This was not a common occurance to Naruto, who could sleep through an invasion if he wanted. Also for some weird reason, he was always on guard, always ready for an attack, and always suspecting every small noise. It drove Naruto insane lying in bed and assessing every small noise.

And so, this led to what happened this morning.

Naruto had woken up and discovered he was standing on the edge of the bridge, getting ready to jump into the water. Apparently, he was too excited and even though he was sleeping, his unconscious was anticipating the survival exam and took him here.

Naruto groaned. He didn't even have a good sleep either and this exam was suppose to determine if you were going to pass or not.

Naruto leaned back and thought about his dream. The dream was obviously just a dream but it had seemed so real. There was a fox, with nine – tails and it was destroying the village. Villagers abandoned their homes and possessions and fled the village in panic. Then the scene changed into a room, surrounded with men in masks and in the middle of the room, there was a small baby with blond hair. That was where Naruto opened his eyes to discover that he was about to plunge into the freezing water.

As Naruto was thinking, Sasuke had arrived. He looked surprised that the dead last had beaten him, even though the dead last was always late to the Academy.

Sasuke waited for Naruto's scream to pierce the air but it never came. Finally, Sasuke opened his eyes, finding it uncomfortable to have silence and peace with dead last around.

Sasuke picked up a pebble and threw it at Naruto's head.

"Hey!! What was that for teme!!" Naruto jumped to his feet and angrily pointed at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled as normality returned.

"SASUKE – KUUUUUUUN!!!!"

Sasuke winced.

Naruto immediately brightened. "Hey Sakura – chan!!! Kakashi – sensei hasn't arrived yet so you aren't late."

**

* * *

Four Hours Later**

"Yo."

The sudden greeting freaked them out but Sasuke would never let something like that ruin his 'cold and mysterious' look.

"YOU'RE LATE!!" Naruto and Sakura shouted together.

"Sorry." Said Kakashi, not looking in the least bit sorry.

"I was dressing when I realized that I needed new socks so I went to the nearby store but it wasn't opened yet so I waited until it opened but there wasn't any gray socks so I had to go to another store but there wasn't any there either and after awhile I finally found a store that sold gray socks but when I paid for it, I realized that I left my money at home so I had to go home to get it." Kakashi finished with a smile.

His students glared at him, not believing him one bit.

"LIAR!!"

Kakashi ignored them, well actually only Sakura and Naruto, and walked to the center of the training field.

"Let's move on…" Kakashi moved towards a tree stump and took out an alarm clock.

"Alarm set at 12 PM." Kakashi took out two bells and continued. " Today, all you need to do to pass is to get one of these bells from me. Whoever can't will have no lunch. I'm going to tie you there and eat lunch in front of you." Kakashi pointed to three stumps, one on which the alarm was placed.

Naruto gulped. He didn't even have a chance eating breakfast and he was starving right now. Beside him, Sasuke and Sakura's stomachs growled.

"The exam will begin starting…now!"

The three genins jumped away to hide and plan a strategy.

_Good, everyone is hiding nicely…even that noisy blonde kid. _Kakashi thought.

Naruto was fidgeting in the bushes. He was itching to attack his sensei and his patience was running short. Before he could jump out, Kakashi suddenly disappeared.

Naruto watched, wide – eyed. "Did he just disappear?" Naruto muttered to himself. He quickly shook his head and concentrated on locating his sensei's chakra signature. Once he pinpointed his location, Naruto quickly set off.

Meanwhile, Sakura stood in a daze in the middle of another clearing. Suddenly, she came to and looked around frantically.

"What? What was that? Where did sensei go? What's going on? What the?"

Suddenly, Sakura heard Sasuke's voice from behind a tree. It was laced with pain.

"Sakura…"

Sakura turned around, excited. Sasuke – kun was talking to her!

"Sasuke – kun?"

Sasuke was on the ground. His body was littered with fatal wounds. Lack of energy forced Sasuke to slide down to his knees.

"Sakura…help me…" Sasuke pleaded, his voice hoarse and cracking. He reached a hand toward Sakura.

Sakura froze. Her Sasuke – kun…her Sasuke – kun was…

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" the sound echoed around the forest before Sakura fainted to the ground with a thump.

Up ontop a tree branch, Kakashi crouched there reading his perverted book.

"Maybe I over did it a little…but she should have realized if it was real or not. Oh well."

Somewhere else, Sasuke spun around, hearing Sakura's painful scream.

The bells jingled as Kakashi landed in front of Sasuke.

"Ninja tactics know – how number one, genjutsu. Sakura fell for it so easily."

"Genjutsu, illusionary techniques. It's no wonder she fell for it easily. But…I'm different from them." Sasuke bragged in his usual emo tone.

"Why don't you say that after you get a bell, Sasuke - kun?"

They stared at each other before Sasuke got inpatient and made the first move.

"There's no use in using normal attacks." Kakashi advised.

One of Sasuke's kunais sliced through a rope high above them.

"A trap?" Kakashi quickly skid to a stop and jumped away as multitudes of kunais sped for the spot Kakashi used to occupy.

Sasuke appeared behind him and aimed a kick at Kakashi's face, which was intercepted by Kakashi's hand. He twisted Sasuke's feet around to his advantage.

Sasuke punched Kakashi's hand, making him let go of his foot, which was followed by another kick from Sasuke.

Kakashi, being a jounin and their sensei, blocked all of them and managed to catch his other foot but Kakashi didn't anticipate that Sasuke would reach down and use the angle to snatch a bell.

Sasuke managed to touch one but Kakashi quickly slid backwards to prevent him from tugging it off.

_What a guy. I don't have time to read Icha Icha Paradise._

"Well I'll admit that you're different than Sakura and most likely Naruto, though I haven't fought him yet."

Sasuke chuckled as he began to form hand seals. "Don't expect too much from Naruto. He's the dead last."

Naruto, who was hiding in the near by tree branches, leaned closer for a better look at the seals that Sasuke was making.

"Katon, Goukukyuu no jutsu." shouted Sasuke as he spit out a long stream of fire.

Kakashi paled. _The jutsu isn't something a genin should know. He shouldn't have enough chakra!_

Naruto leaned forward and squinted his eyes to see the seals that Sasuke was making. A sudden sting made his eyes water and Naruto quickly blinked.

_What was that?_ Naruto asked himself, as he rubbed his ichy eye.

Naruto returned his attention back to the fight in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Deeming his sensei half dead, Sasuke cancelled the jutsu and looked around the clearing. His eyes widened.

_He's gone!! Is he behind me? No above. Where is he?_

"Beneath you." A voice rang out as two hands shot out of the earth and attached to Sasuke's ankles, dragging him into the ground, all the way up to his neck.

The bells jingled as Kakashi landed in front of Sasuke's…head.

"This is the second shinobi tactic, taijutsu. How is it, can't move right? Looks like you're talents are exceptional. But…they say that stakes that point out of the ground gets driven back into the ground."

Kakashi retrieved his Icha Icha Paradise from his pockets and wandered away from Sasuke position.

"Now to find the last member before time runs out."

Naruto's eyes tracked Kakashi's movements. His lips widened into a grin. "Time for my debut!"

Naruto rashly jumped out of the tree he was hiding in and ran into the clearing.

"So you finally decided to show yourself huh? Well what do you say? Give up?" Kakashi asked.

"Never! I'm going to beat you and become Hokage! Believe it!"

Naruto plunged his hand into his kunai pocket and retrieved three kunais. He quickly threw the three kunais at Kakashi.

Kakashi took out a kunai to block them. At the last moment, he noticed his mistake.

Explosion tags! 

Three explosions erupted around Kakashi, throwing up dust and obstructing his view.

Naruto took advantage of the time given to him.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He shouted and quickly performed the jutsu.

Two other Narutos appeared beside him.

The two clones propelled Naruto toward Kakashi, who just stepped out of the cloud of dust, coughing.

"Sensei, here I come!"

Naruto aimed a kick at Kakashi's stomach. Kakashi expertly caught Naruto foot and twisted it around. Naruto leaned over and reached for the bells.

His fingers brushed the bells' strings when suddenly, time slowed. The clearing lost its color and became white and gray. Naruto's sense dulled but his mind ran faster than usual.

_What's going on?_ Naruto thought to himself. 

Suddenly, a sucking sound began behind him. Naruto tried to turn around but his body wouldn't move. Naruto's vision decreased into a small point before disappearing completely into darkness.

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

As soon as I caught Naruto's foot, I immediately knew my mistake. I tried to push his foot away but suddenly, Naruto's skin turned cold.

I froze for a minute. The sound of bells snapped me out of my frozen state and I pushed Naruto's foot away.

I watched Naruto fall. He made no indication of stopping his fall. I watched in worry as he landed on his face, his body making no movements to save himself.

Watching from across the clearing, I began to feel worry as I watched Naruto's body stay limp on the ground. He made no movements to get up.

"I hope I didn't kill my student." I sigh as I thought about what the Hokage would do if I _did_ succeed in killing my student. "Oh man, I'm dead."

That's when the memory of Obito suddenly came to the front of my mind.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around in caution. He was lying in the middle of a long dark hallway. There were no lights but the edges of the hallway glowed with a strange whitish light.

Naruto slowly pushed himself up and dusted off his pants.

"Where am I?" he muttered to himself and looked around at his surroundings.

Now that he was standing up, the hallway seemed to have lightened up.

He could make out a long hallway with no end in sight. Several doors littered the length of the hallway on either side. Naruto walked through the hallway for a small length before his curiosity got the better of him.

He cautiously stepped up to a nearby door and opened it a crack. A cold draft blew through the crack and past Naruto.

Suddenly, the long hallway disappeared and was replaced by the forests of Konoha. Two kids Naruto's age sat under the tree. One had silver hair spilling over his forehead protector and a mask covering his bottom half of his face. The other was laughing loudly. The boy had spiky hair peeking out from behind orange tinted goggles.

Naruto looked closer. The boy with the mask looked very similar to Kakashi. He stepped closer to the boy when he felt a strong pull on his body.

Naruto looked down at his hands. He could see the forest floor through them. Bits of his hand disappeared. Naruto looked down at the rest of his body. They were going through the same process.

Before Naruto could panic, he was pulled back into his body. Naruto slowly opened his eyes.

The worried eye of Kakashi peered at him from above.

Naruto frowned. Kakashi looked a lot like the boy in the forest.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked, offering a hand towards Naruto.

Naruto accepted the hand and stood up. He wobbled on his feet for a while before regaining his balance. "Yea I'm okay. Thanks." Naruto answered. His voice sounded so unlike him, so subdued.

Kakashi continued to stare at Naruto. His eyebrows were furrowed.

"What?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi opened his mouth.

**_RING Ring Ring_**

Kakashi looked at the clock in surprise. "Time's up. Come on. I have to tie you to the post."

Naruto gaped. "What?! Why me?"

"Because you're the one closest me."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

"What in the world happened?"

Naruto sighed heavily and flipped over onto his stomach. He grabbed his pillow and buried his face before letting out a long sigh again.

_Naruto opened his eyes and looked around in caution. He was lying in the middle of a long dark hallway. There were no lights but the edges of the hallway glowed with a strange whitish light. _

_Naruto slowly pushed himself up and dusted off his pants._

"_Where am I?" he muttered to himself and looked around at his surroundings._

_Now that he was standing up, the hallway seemed to have lightened up._

_He could make out a long hallway with no end in sight. Several doors littered the length of the hallway on either side. Naruto walked through the hallway for a small length before his curiosity got the better of him._

_He cautiously stepped up to a nearby door and opened it a crack. A cold draft blew through the crack and past Naruto._

Naruto let out a scream into his pillow, trusting it to muffle the sound so that he wouldn't disturb any of his neighbors.

He twisted his body and flipped his body onto his back. Resting his forearm on his forehead, he searched his mind for excuses for what happened earlier.

"Maybe…it was just a hallucination. Or a dream! I could have fallen asleep…" Naruto frowned. "No way. I couldn't have just suddenly dropped off in the middle of the fight. But…there was that strange sucking sound before…"

Naruto squinted his eyes shut and screamed in frustration. "It's definitely time for a trip to Hokage-jii's." He sighed and jumped off his bed. Without bothering to lock the door, he hurried over to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Naruto fidgeted under the Hokage's stare. After retelling what had happened earlier, both sides had descended into silence. 

"So, Hokage-jii, is this another side-effect of puberty?"

The Hokage sighed and lowered his face but Naruto could catch a smile flickering on the Hokage's face. Sandaime coughed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I suppose this would have happened sooner or later."

"So are you saying this _is _another side-effect of puberty? There's really nothing wrong with me? But I don't remember Sasuke ever going through this…" Naruto commented.

Sandaime stood up and made his way around his desk towards Naruto.

"There's nothing wrong with you Naruto." Sandaime reassured. "But this has nothing to do with puberty. I'm sure at your age, puberty has already run its course right?"

Naruto reddened in embarrassment. His 'conversation' about puberty with the Hokage suddenly surfaced in his mind. After looking up at the Hokage, he could tell that Sandaime was probably also thinking about that from the redness of his face.

Sandaime coughed and continued. "What you're experiencing does not happen to everyone."

"So there is something wrong with me. Why am I always different from others?"

"Naruto, you should be proud actually. You're actually developing your clan's kekkai genkai."

Naruto was confused. "What's a keki – keke-."

"Kekkai genkai." Sandaime corrected. "They are a bloodline limit, a special ability, that belongs only to a specific clan or family."

"Really?" Naruto asked excitedly. He scooted forward to the edge of his chair and leaned towards the Hokage with anticipation on his face.

"Yes. Like Uchiha Sasuke has his kekkai genkai, Sharingan, and Hyuuga Hinata has her kekkai genkai, Byakugan, you have your own ability."

"Seriously? Really? What's my power?"

"You experienced it today with Kakashi."

"Cool! I used my kekkai genkai for the first time today! Without even knowing!"

"Actually, it wasn't your first time you used your kekkai genkai." The Hokage corrected. "I believe this is actually your second time using it."

"When was my first time?" Naruto questioned.

"When you were only two years old. You frightened your guardians." Sandaime circled back around his desk and took a seat.

"What does my kekkai genkai do?" Naruto asked.

"Your bloodline enables you to enter your opponent's mind and call up certain memories for whatever your intentions might be. For example, you could use the memories to find a weakness in the enemy or to gather information for your mission."

Naruto looked downtrodden. "That's _all _my bloodline can do?"

Sandaime was taken aback. "Your bloodline is very powerful. You shouldn't underestimate it."

"Well, I was expecting something more…cool, flashy…"

"Well, your bloodline can also steal jutsus and information about jutsus from memories."

Naruto brightened up. "Really? Cool!! Take that Sasuke-teme!"

"But I recommend that you don't go advertising your bloodline to everyone."

"Yea you're right." Naruto agreed. "If no one knows, then they wouldn't expect it. That way I could have the upper hand in fights."

Suddenly, Naruto remembered something. "Hokage-jii, were my guardians ninjas by any chance?"

"Yes they were, Naruto. Why do you ask?"

"Because you said that I used my bloodline when I was only two. At that time, I could have copied some jutsus from my guardian." Naruto explained. "Because when I stole the Scroll of Seals, I didn't just learn Kage Bunshin but a lot of others. They didn't take too much practice and I immediately performed the jutsus successfully. But when I got to one of the jutsus, it took so much more time and effort than any of the jutsus before it."

"That could be a possibility. But Naruto, you have to be careful with your bloodline. It's extremely helpful but also extremely harmful. It places an enormous amount of pressure on your mind."

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned.

"Your bloodline enables you to copy memories. This places pressure on your mind to hold all of the memories. Many of your ancestors have died young because the amount of pressure that was put on their minds was too much for a human mind to handle."

Naruto was silent. He smiled. "Don't worry Hokage-jii. I'll be careful." He reassured the Sandaime.

The Hokage smiled warmly at Naruto and reached over to ruffle his hair. "I know you'll be careful. You've shouldered many responsibilities before. You're too mature for your age Naruto."

Naruto jumped off his chair and ran over to the Hokage. He circled his arms around Sandaime and gave him a hug. After a moment, he let go and skipped over to the door.

"See ya tomorrow, Hokage-ojiisama!" Naruto shouted happily and opened the door.

Suddenly, he froze and turned back.

"Oh yea I forgot to asks something."

"What is it Naruto?"

"What's my kekkai genkai called?"

"Nagori-Hokousha, the memory walkers, rank A bloodline of the Nagori clan." Sandaime informed him.

"Wait, so does that mean that my family name isn't really Uzumaki?"

"That's right but the Fourth changed your last name for a reason so I advise you to not advertise that either."

Naruto nodded, a wide smile on his face. "No problem. Goodnight Hokage-ojiisama!" Naruto gently closed the door and skipped out of the Hokage Tower happily.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND FOR THOSE WHO DO NOT CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS**

**AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!!!**


End file.
